


There Is Always, Someone Else

by yellowcacti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Original, Bisexual Female Character, Break Up, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Making Out, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcacti/pseuds/yellowcacti
Summary: It's a perfect relationship, a high school girl named Mia in love with her boyfriend, Jay. But, why does it not feel right and, why is there always someone else there for her?





	There Is Always, Someone Else

Curled up on a small, two-seated couch, under various blankets rest two females dressed in purple. One with long, dusty purple hair over lightly tanned skin with a fringe pulled away from her face to show off dark brown eyes that are slowly closing against the bright moving light of the dark room. 

She curled up into the other female, one with long, black hair resting against sunkissed skin with dark blue eyes. The warmth of the taller female kept the smaller figure, in her eyes, safe as a horror displayed out on the screen of light. 

The blacked female gratefully accepts the others attempt at safety within her warmth, bringing her in tightly and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to create a safer embrace for her from the horror. The smaller female looks up at the embrace. Blue meets brown as the two eyes clash in contact. Beneath the brown, a small smile is given before they redirect their attention hazily, back to the television. 

The movie reaches its climax, before slowly falling to its end. 

Purple hair has fallen asleep by the time that this happens, curling up into black hairs side and resting herself gently on her thigh. 

Black hair looks down to see her smiling. She reaches for the remote to the television before glancing around the shared living space of their high school apartment-like dorm system to make sure that it was clear, she would have to leave early to make sure the others that shared their block wouldn't question why the two had decided to sleep in the lounge instead of their shared room.  

Once the room was confirmed empty and silent, the awake female gently moved, carefully as to not disrupt the others sleep. She leaned down, removing lose strands of artificial purple from her face to see the small, gentle smile before giving a light kiss on the forehead and dosing off into slumber herself.


End file.
